


7 дней

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Genderbending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название</b>: 7 дней<br/><b>Бета</b>: Nightmare___<br/><b>Пейринг</b>: Сэм/Дин, Дин/Сэм, в некотором роде Дин/Дин, в некотором роде girl!Сэм/Дин<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Жанр</b>: PWP, romance<br/><b>Размер</b>: мини<br/><b>Предупреждения</b>: средней графичности гетная нца и см.пейринги<br/><b>Примечание</b>: написано по заявке: <i>На целую неделю Сэм может принимать облик любого человека, Дин этим успешно пользуется. Правда, к концу проклятия Сэм все чаще остается собой.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	7 дней

ДЕНЬ 1

– Господи, Дин! Что, ч-что…

Инстинкт «защитить брата от опасности» мгновенно выдергивает Дина из сладкого сна. Еще толком не проснувшись, он подрывается с кровати, врезается в оказавшийся на его пути стул, сильно ушибается и, даже не заметив этого, несется к застывшему напротив зеркала Сэму.

– Что?! Что случилось? Сэм!

Железный кулак, смявший внутренности при мысли, что с братом что-то произошло, разжимается, когда Дин обнаруживает, что Сэм дышит и двигается. Затем взгляд Дина наконец фокусируется, и он сначала приоткрывает рот от удивления, а потом его разбирает смех.

Волосы Сэма огненно-рыжие, тугими колечками спадают на плечи, на лице – яркая россыпь веснушек. Будто он ни с того, ни с сего решил переодеться в Пеппи Длинный Чулок. Но даже приглядываться особо не нужно, чтобы понять – это не парик и не грим.

– Черт возьми, у нас незапланированный Хэллоуин? – не удерживается Дин и начинает хохотать.

Сэм вовсе не разделяет восторга Дина, на его лице отражается паника, но он, похоже, не в состоянии выдавить ни слова. Открыв и закрыв рот, словно рыба, Сэм мотает головой и шепчет одними губами:

– Смотри.

Смех застревает где-то в горле Дина так резко, словно выключили звук у телевизора. Потому что Сэм зажмуривается, сосредотачивается и трансформируется прямо на глазах у Дина. Уменьшается в росте, становится тоньше, стройнее, и несколько секунд спустя перед Дином стоит незнакомая рыжая девушка. Дин в таком шоке, что вместо крутящихся в голове фраз «гребаный перевертыш!» или немногим более осмысленного «какого черта», он севшим голосом произносит:

– Это кто?

– Конь в пальто! – визжит Сэм тонким, девчачьим голосом. – Я не знаю! Она мне снилась, а утром я увидел ее в зеркале!!! А потом начал превращаться обратно! А потом… – его… или ее, черт, начинает трясти, и Дин, уже ни секунды не сомневаясь, что это его брат, кладет ему руку на плечо, пытаясь успокоить.

Сэм дергается, стряхивая его руку, делает глубокий вдох и явно старается придти в себя.

– Это еще не все, – говорит он.

И превращается в Дина. Вот просто так – берет и превращается.

– Блядь, – веско произносит тот, глядя на свое зеркальное отражение.

– Что за чертовщина? – басит Сэм его, Дина, голосом, в котором звучат совершенно несвойственные ни одному из них истеричные нотки, и Дину хочется бежать отсюда сломя голову. Что за чертовщина! Хотел бы он знать сам!

– Никуда не уходи, – говорит Дин, хватает куртку и телефон, и вылетает из номера.

После разговора с Бобби, с которым, как считает Дин, Винчестеры в жизни не расплатятся за всю его помощь, Дин наконец снова способен дышать. Перспектива проводить древние ритуалы в течение семи ближайших дней кажется сущим пустяком по сравнению со зрелищем, когда собственный брат превращается на твоих глазах в... в кого угодно!

Однако Сэм воспринимает эту новость совсем не так, как предполагал Дин.

– Знаешь, – говорит Сэм, теребя длинный черный локон. – Я подумал, это дает нам такую прорву возможностей... Может, сначала стоит выяснить, в чем подвох?

– Лавры шейп-шифтера не дают тебе покоя? – взвивается Дин. – Подвох в том, Бэтмэн, что эта твоя новая суперсила дает тысячу разнообразных побочных эффектов! От смерти от истощения организма и до зависания навсегда в чьем-нибудь левом теле. Огласить весь список?

– Нет, пожалуй, лучше посвяти меня в подробности ритуала, – здравый смысл возвращается к Сэму в рекордные сроки.

Вечером они уже в другом отеле – Бобби посоветовал валить из прошлого чем быстрее, тем лучше. Бобби предполагает, что это проклятие – своего рода проверка человека на порядочность, и Дин твердо уверен, что проверяющий таким образом честно заслуживает серебряную пулю в лоб, или чем там его можно убить.

Но к этому Винчестеры еще обязательно вернутся, а сейчас они, бок о бок, дружно пыхтя от усердия, растирают в порошок небольшую горку трав по рецепту Бобби. То есть, конечно, по рецепту, что тот вычитал в какой-то древней ведьминской книге. Получившаяся масса на вид весьма неприглядна и вызывает далеко не положительные ассоциации. Дин рискует ее понюхать и оказывается искренне удивлен тем, что она не воняет так же, как выглядит.

– Раздевайся, – со вздохом говорит он.

Сэм покорно стягивает майку и замирает в ожидании. Дин закатывает глаза.

– Полностью.

– Почему это? Там было сказано..

– А ноги я тебе буду разрисовывать через джинсы? – закипает Дин. Что за детский сад? Чего они друг у друга не видели? Откуда эта неожиданная стыдливость, мать ее?

Упрямая гримаса на лице Сэма неожиданно разглаживается, он проворно стягивает джинсы, наклоняясь, а распрямляется уже незнакомая темноволосая девушка. В одних трусах. Да уж, Сэм решил «проблему» радикально, жаль только не хватило ума подумать о том, что проблемы теперь будут у Дина. «Потому что, – думает Дин, сглатывая и отводя взгляд, – что-что, а вкус в девушках у Сэма есть».

И ничего удивительного, что после того, как Дин облапывает соблазнительное тело с ног до головы, выводя символы на гладкой коже, он оказывается до предела возбужден.

ДЕНЬ 2

– Не могу поверить, что в твой извращенный мозг могла прийти такая идея! Это слишком даже для тебя! – бесится Сэм.

Ну да, Дин тоже умеет решать проблемы радикально.

– Чувак, да тебе выпал такой шанс! – пытается втолковать он брату. – Неужели тебе неинтересно попробовать?

– Тебе мало девчонок? – яростно сопротивляется Сэм, краснея до корней волос.

Дин качает головой – консерватизм Сэма иногда переходит все границы.

– Я же о тебе забочусь, – пожимает он плечами. – Если бы у меня была такая возможность я бы ее точно не прошляпил.

– А кто говорит, что я собираюсь ее прошляпить? – совершенно непредсказуемо реагирует Сэм после недолгой паузы. – Насколько я знаю, в мире пока что хватает представителей обоих полов, для того чтобы не трахаться с собственным братом.

Дин на секунду представляет, что Сэм, пусть даже в чьем-то чужом обличии, может отдаться какому-то незнакомому мужику, и его начинает подташнивать. Дело ведь совсем не в том, что кто-то будет иметь тело Сэма – да и не Сэма вовсе, хотя внутри там именно он... Блин, ну и путаница. Но главное как раз то, что под этой хамелеоновой оболочкой сама суть Сэма: его разум, его душа, его чувства – именно то... Черт возьми, именно то, чего хочет Дин.

Ну что ж, вот он себе и признался. Главное теперь не удариться в самокопания на предмет того, с каких пор Дин хочет своего младшего брата. К дополнительным открытиям в ближайшее время он морально не готов.

Этим вечером, похоже не забыв о возмутительном предложении брата, Сэм, в знак глубочайшего протеста, принимает облик незнакомого парня. Ниже Дина, с короткими светлыми волосами и крепкой, коренастой фигурой. Дин считает, что Сэма это определенно развлекает. Ну и фиг с ним, Дину самому же так проще.

Прочертив пальцем серо-зеленую густую линию по груди не-Сэма, Дин спускается ниже, обводит пупок. От солнечного сплетения – сверившись со схемой на листке – разлетающиеся к тазовым косточкам лучи. Ровные линии от внутренней стороны бедер к коленям. Фух, здесь все, можно переходить к спине.

Дин думал, ему будет проще? Черта с два. Мысль о том, что там, внутри – Сэм, действует не хуже афродизиака, и тут уже не спишешь возбуждение на соблазнительное тело под руками. Впрочем, тело, наверное, неплохое – хех, эстет-Сэмми – но Дин вообще не сильно разбирается в мужской красоте.

Замысловатый узор от выступающего позвонка на шее вниз приходится перерисовывать заново. Потому что внимание Дина всецело сосредоточено на расстоянии в несколько сантиметров между его болезненно пульсирующим членом и белой хлопковой задницей. Стирая неправильно намалеванный символ, Дин так и не приходит к решению, что хуже – то, что задница мужская, или то, что она так или иначе – сэмова. Ну почему Сэм не мог превратиться в жирного, дряблого старика? Тогда Дину вряд ли пришлось бы ломать голову над подобной задачкой.

– Ну, что ты там застрял? – подает голос Сэм, когда Дин слишком уходит в свои мысли.

Дин поспешно дорисовывает последние символы. Поясница, лопатки, под ягодицами – удержаться, чтобы не погладить, невозможно, прости, Сэмми. Под конец Сэм принимается топтаться на месте и очевидно нервничать.

– Все? – нервно спрашивает он и, почему-то не давая Дину обойти себя спереди, чтобы проверить, все ли правильно нарисовано, поворачивается спиной.

Пожав плечами, Дин быстро – насколько способен – проговаривает короткое заклинание на латинском.

– Можешь смывать с себя произведение искусства, – с насмешкой говорит он, закончив.

Сэм срывается с места чересчур быстро, но Дин едва обращает на это внимание, занятый тем, что поправляет неудобно придавленный член в штанах.

ДЕНЬ 3

– Давай попробуем, – решительно произносит женский голос, и Дин дергается от неожиданности. Не так просто привыкнуть к тому, что в комнате в любой момент может оказаться кто угодно.

– Вот так сразу? – насмешливо приподнимает бровь Дин.

– Можно постепенно, – Сэм растягивает губы в нервной улыбке.

На этот раз он мулатка с медовой кожей и темной копной волос, отливающей медью. Ассоциация с Кэсси прослеживается мгновенно, и Дина скручивает совершенно неопределяемым чувством от понимания: Сэм специально выбрал внешность, которая, по его мнению, во вкусе Дина. В солнечном сплетении что-то екает, и ему резко становится жарко и дурно. Наконец появляется четкое и ясное: «Какого черта с нами происходит?», и Дин медленно качает головой, не поднимая глаз на Сэма.

Объяснить, что с ним – с ними – происходит, решительно невозможно. Ладно, у Сэма скорее всего помутнение рассудка – одним из побочных эффектов, у Дина-то что?

Как бы то ни было, Сэм остается в этом теле до вечера. До гребаного ритуала. И стоит Дину прикоснуться к теплой коже кончиками пальцев, как его уносит с полуоборота. Дина хватает лишь на то, чтобы аккуратно поставить пластиковую посудину с травянистой массой подальше на пол. А потом он мягко подсекает Сэма под колени и роняет на кровать.

Глядя в ореховые с прозеленью глаза – знакомые и незнакомые – Дин несколько секунд колеблется. Не потому, что сомневается, а потому что хочется всего и сразу, и стоит у него просто до боли. Мысль о том, что не нужно церемониться – это же не девушка, хоть и в женском теле – сладко щекочет нервы, и в то же время Дин чувствует себя каким-то долбаным гидом в прекрасный, блядь, новый мир. Он не пытается выкинуть всю эту дрянь из головы – это возможно разве что только с отрубанием последней – а просто наклоняется и прижимается к губам Сэма.

Мягкие девичьи губы и абсолютно не девичий поцелуй, и, кажется, можно обойтись и без отрубания голов: все мысли вылетают только так. Сэм ведет, просто и естественно, нежные губы прижимаются ко рту Дина жестко, уверенно, и стоит Дину разомкнуть губы, как Сэм, скользнув внутрь, принимается натурально трахать его рот языком. Дин резко выдыхает, вжимаясь пахом в мягкое податливое бедро и чувствуя, как рука Сэма оттягивает его голову назад за волосы. Сэм впивается в шею Дина так, что на мгновение становится смешно – непонятно вообще, кто кого собрался трахать.

– Эй, полегче, – фыркает Дин, когда Сэм пытается потереться тем, чего у него нет, о ногу Дина. – Ты как вообще в этом теле?

Да уж, реальность Винчестеров позволяет спрашивать об этом, словно о новом костюме.

– Привык, – коротко отвечает Сэм и тянется рукой к паху Дина.

Когда успел? И куда только подевалась недавняя стеснительность? Сэм будто меняет не только тела, как хамелеон – цвет, но и характеры...

Дин с легкостью стягивает с девичьих бедер слишком большие мужские плавки и, едва не дрожа от предвкушения, опускает руку вниз. Блядь. Блядь! Нервные окончания коротит, просто коротит, потому что Сэм мокрый там, такой мокрый, что и трусы, отброшенные в сторону, тоже наверняка влажные. Дину иррационально хочется это проверить, но он сразу же забывает об этом желании, потому что два пальца сами по себе ныряют внутрь по скользкому, в привычно-влажную глубину.

Дин трахает Сэма рукой, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз – больших, широко распахнутых, с длинными загнутыми ресницами. Глаза чужие, но взгляд Сэма, и он, кажется, даже не моргает, не шевелится, вцепившись пальцами в простыню. Только живот напрягается и расслабляется в ответ на движения Дина внутри. Дин хочет опуститься вниз, коснуться языком, но Сэм удерживает его, качая головой – блядь, что, опять внезапная скромность? Его не поймешь... Сэм оживает, хаотично шарит в паху Дина, стремясь нащупать пуговицу на его джинсах, но явно не в состоянии сосредоточиться, чтобы расстегнуть, и эта беспомощность подхлестывает Дина, заставляет осторожно прикоснуться к клитору. Сэм замирает, уходит весь в свои новые ощущения, и Дин начинает движения вкруговую, другой рукой ускоряя ритм. На лбу Сэма выступают бисеринки пота, он дышит рваными всхлипами, и, господи, от одних этих звуков можно кончить. Он сжимается, дрожит вокруг пальцев Дина, и тот ждет крика, стона, ругательства – хоть чего-нибудь! – но Сэм выгибается и кончает, молча, ритмично пульсируя внутри, лишь зажмуривается, прикусив губу.

Наплевав на все, Дин стягивает джинсы, неуклюже подползает на коленях вверх и тычется членом в припухшие губы. Наверное, Сэм в полной прострации, раз послушно открывает рот и даже пытается что-то делать языком, пока Дин осторожно двигается назад-вперед, сдерживая себя изо всех сил, чтобы не намотать длинные волосы на кулак и не оттрахать этот блядский рот безо всяких нежностей.

Дин кончает в рекордные сроки, и будь это настоящая девушка, он бы себя чувствовал не очень хорошо. Но это Сэм, Сэм, который позволил кончить себе в рот, а потом, в очередной раз отбросив ложную стеснительность, пошел и сплюнул в раковину.

И почему-то Дину сейчас хочется видеть именно Сэма, привычного, знакомого до мельчайшего шрама брата, а не красивую женскую оболочку. Но пока Сэм не сбежал или не впал в очередной приступ стыдливости, Дин не собирается нарушать эту сумасшедшую идиллию дурацкими просьбами.

ДЕНЬ 4

– Похоже, тебе это нравится, – хмыкает Дин после восьмого за день перевоплощения Сэма.

– Я просто проверяю, не завис ли я в чьем-нибудь теле, – отзывается Сэм. На этот раз его внешность смутно напоминает Дину какого-то известного актера. – Было бы неприятно.

– Не проще тогда просто оставаться в своем собственном?

Сэм задумывается.

– Ты говорил, там целый список побочных эффектов. Думаю, они связаны с самим проклятием, а не с количеством превращений, нет?

– Ну, наверное.

– Поэтому я хотя бы извлекаю выгоду из ситуации, – заключает Сэм.

– Какую? – не сразу понимает Дин.

– Такую.

Сэм подходит к сидящему на кровати Дину, толкает в грудь и, усевшись на него верхом, принимается расстегивать рубашку.

– Нет, подожди.

Все же Дин хочет кое-что прояснить.

– Что? – Пальцы Сэма замирают на второй пуговице. – Ты... Черт. Я же парень.

Охренительная проницательность, особенно вне контекста, но Дин едва обращает на это внимание.

– Стой! – хватает он Сэма за руки, словно может этим не дать ему трансформироваться. – Я хочу так.

Сэм замирает. Судя по всему, он именно что собирался превратиться в очередную длинноногую красотку. И он будет не Сэмом, если не пустится сейчас в пространные выяснения отношений, предпочтений и ориентаций. Нет уж, Дин совершенно точно сейчас на это не настроен.

– Молчи, – предупреждает он. – Я просто хотел сказать, что... Тебе для этого не обязательно превращаться в кого-то другого.

Брови Сэма ползут вверх, и он было открывает рот, но Дин затыкает его опять. Собственным языком. Оторвавшись и открыв глаза, он больше всего надеется встретить привычный взгляд чуть раскосых внимательных глаз. Но, к сожалению, это по-прежнему та же маска. Наверное, Сэму нужно переваривать все это постепенно...

Дин переворачивается, подминая его под себя, проезжаясь попутно стояком по животу, специально, чтобы показать – да, хочу, тебя, как угодно!

В этом теле Сэм зажимается гораздо меньше, чем в женском, и так намного лучше, свободнее, раскованней. Сэм позволяет вылизать себя между ягодиц, позволяет впихнуть себе в рот пальцы и старательно их облизывает, позволяет втиснуть смоченные слюной пальцы себе в задницу и лишь слегка морщится от непривычных ощущений. Дин растягивает его, нетерпеливо, чуть более жестко, чем сам бы хотел, но Сэм бормочет как заведенный: «все нормально, все хорошо, все нормально», и на очередном повторе Дин без перехода заменяет пальцы членом, затыкает им тесное, горячее отверстие и вместе с этим – поток слов. Сэм кривится, часто моргает и цепляется за бедра Дина, пытаясь то ли остановить, то ли притиснуть ближе, Дин не понимает, ему хочется двигаться, вколачиваться в упругую теплоту до звезд в глазах, хочется заполнить Сэма спермой и хочется... чтобы это был Сэм.

Дин берет себя в руки, прижимается лбом к плечу Сэма и ждет, замерев, до тех пор, пока брат не дотрагивается до его спины и не шепчет тихо:

– Дин, ну давай...

Дин заглядывает Сэму в лицо. В лицо Сэма.

Вцепившись в его бедра, Дин медленно, дюйм за дюймом, выходит из него, оставаясь внутри одной головкой, не отрывая взгляда от его лица: кажется, стоит отвернуться, и Сэм передумает, спрячется в очередной раз за чужой маской. Дин, дразня, начинает мелкие, неглубокие движения, до тех пор, пока лицо Сэма не заливает краской, пока он не тянется к собственному члену, не закатывает глаза, задыхаясь.

– Что? – с каким-то сумасшедшим азартом и восторгом подначивает Дин. – Что ты хочешь, скажии-и-и…

Сэм мычит и мотает головой, и Дин выходит полностью, прижимается головкой ко входу и останавливается.

– Скажи, – настаивает Дин, отбрасывая руку Сэма и сам сжимая его член. Он понимает, что для Сэма это чересчур много, чересчур быстро и сразу, он не готов, но Дин и не хочет его ломать, нет, хочет лишь, чтобы они вместе, чтобы Сэм отпустил себя, чтобы наконец отказали тормоза...

– Глубже, – выдыхает Сэм. – Хочу глубже и сильнее. Выеби меня, давай! Не как девчонку.

Тормоза отказывают у обоих.

ДЕНЬ 5

– Господи, чувак, я чувствую себя вуайеристом.

– Нарциссизм, Дин. Вуайеризм – это когда...

– Да похрен! Я себя чувствую конченым извращенцем.

Сэм, поганец, даже не пытается сдержать смешка.

– Только сейчас? Тебе стоит проверить реакции у врача. Заткнись, – резко реагирует он на очередное возмущение Дина. – Заткнись и просто чувствуй.

Дин и так чувствует: себя не в своей тарелке. С того самого момента, как Сэм настойчиво… да не предлагал даже, а сразу начал претворять в жизнь свою идею. В общем-то, изначально было глупо предполагать, что командовать парадом Дин будет в одиночку: сумасшедших идей хватает у них обоих.

Прикусив кончик языка от усердия, Дин густо вырисовывает символы на… на собственном теле. Чертовски непривычно видеть себя вот так, со стороны, да еще и с несвойственными ему мимикой и интонациями. Наглядная картина, что было бы, родись Дин с характером ботаника и зануды.

Нет, все-таки он не полный извращенец – на самого себя у него не встает. До тех пор, пока он не заканчивает со спиной и не обходит Сэма спереди – чтобы иметь удовольствие созерцать собственный, гордо торчащий вверх член. Дин беспомощно сглатывает, чувствуя ответную реакцию – не на себя, на Сэма. То, что внешняя оболочка вызывает все меньше и меньше эмоций, в то время как сам Сэм – все больше, пугает до чертиков, а о том, что Дина пугает, он предпочитает не думать.

– Ты ничего не забыл? – криво ухмыляется Сэм, идеально воссоздавая коронное выражение лица брата. Да уж, неужели Дин со стороны выглядит таким засранцем?

Латинскую зубодробительную скороговорку Дин оттарабанивает наизусть и почти без запинок. А потом его футболку настойчиво тянут вверх, швыряют в угол, и Сэм, ничуть не смущаясь, прижимается перемазанным травяной массой телом к Дину.

– Эй, ты же весь… ммфп…. – как следует возмутиться Дину просто не дают.

Да, все-таки он извращенец дальше некуда. Потому что чуть ли не кончает от одного вида, как он отсасывает сам себе, и приходится оттолкнуть Сэма, пережать член у основания и переждать пару минут. Сэм продолжает ухмыляться, и Дин отворачивается, зажмуриваясь – слишком уж дико происходящее.

– Нет-нет, – Сэм за подбородок разворачивает Дина обратно. – Смотри на меня и даже не думай отворачиваться.

И Дин послушно смотрит.

Смотрит, как приоткрываются яркие губы – блядь, лучше даже не думать, что у него самого такие – как снова смыкаются идеальным кольцом вокруг напряженной плоти, как розовый язык ме-едленно обводит головку по кругу. Как Сэм достает смазку и, широко разведя ноги Дина в стороны, щедро размазывает ее между ягодиц и внутри. Как он вгоняет член сразу наполовину, отчего Дин громко вскрикивает от боли.

– Тшшш, – Сэм продоложает давить, втискиваться. Осторожно ведет бедрами вкруговую, и Дин снова шипит сквозь зубы от болезненных ощущений, а затем резко затыкается, дернувшись, когда комок нервных окончаний внутри отзывается удовольствием на прикосновение.

– Еще, – неуверенно просит Дин после паузы.

Снова круговое движение и снова по эпицентру удовольствия. На этот раз Сэм улавливает нужный момент, правильное положение, и следующие несколько толчков заставляют Дина полностью потерять контроль. Становится неважно, что напротив – его собственное лицо, что степень ненормальности того, что они делают, переходит всяческие границы. Важно только, что это Сэм, и что он умудряется своими действиями отправлять Дина на ебаные небеса.

– Подрочи себе, – тихо выдыхает Сэм и кладет руку Дина на его же член.

Дин слушается, он бы сейчас сделал что угодно, только бы Сэм продолжал, он дрочит резкими, ритмичными движениями, подстраиваясь под фрикции Сэма. Оргазм накрывает его с головой, забивает все чувства, перемыкая что-то внутри, и Дин даже не замечает, как кончает Сэм. Когда приходит в себя – видит собственную довольную рожу уже сбоку, а между ног мокро и скользко, и неприятно саднит растраханный зад.

Сэм тянется к промежности Дина, но там пульсирует и горит, и Дин сильно шлепает его по руке, не давая дотронуться.

Ладно, раз ниже его самомнение уже не упадет – ниже просто некуда –Дин позволяет себе притянуть Сэма в долгий мокрый поцелуй. Ну, черт, он не виноват, что у него такие губы.

ДЕНЬ 6

Сэм валяется на кровати в теле совсем юной девчонки, бесстыдно расставив ноги и бездумно теребя розовый сосок. Дин уверен, что Сэм пытается отомстить ему за все прошлые обиды и доказать, что у Дина наличествует полный набор сексуальных отклонений. Потому что девчонке на вид лет семнадцать, не больше.

Нафиг. Дина преследует странное ощущение, что их понятия о допустимом испарились в никуда в обмен на новые способности Сэма. Будто у всех доводов разума, а также морали и нравственности заодно, случился внеплановый отпуск. И почему-то зреет внутри уверенность, что когда закончатся эти семь дней, все станет по-прежнему, придется снова запаковать свои желания в непробиваемый панцирь, и от этого так тошно, что… Нафиг!

Дин наваливается сверху всем весом, и Сэм жалобно ойкает – ну а нечего было выбирать такое беспомощное тело, сам виноват. Тонкие запястья легко помещаются в одной руке, и Дин удерживает их над головой Сэма, почти не прилагая усилий.

– Заводит беспомощность? – скалится он.

– Заводит насилие? – тут же находится Сэм и ослепительно улыбается.

– Ну, значит, мы друг друга стоим, – заключает Дин, делая недвусмысленное движение бедрами.

Они трутся друг о друга, Сэм выгибается и пытается вырваться, войдя в свою роль и провоцируя Дина сильнее сжимать, кусать, оставлять следы на тонкой нежной коже.

А затем в голову Дина приходит такая мысль, что он от неожиданности отпускает Сэма и, скатившись с него, садится рядом на кровати.

– Представляешь, теоретически, ты ведь можешь залететь в теле девушки, – с энтузиазмом, удивившим его самого, говорит он. – И если ты потом превратишься обратно...

– Господи, заткнись, даже слышать об этом не хочу! – Сэм в непритворном ужасе зажимает Дину рот рукой. Дин немедленно высовывает язык, мокро слюнявя ладонь, и Сэм тут же с отвращением отдергивается. – Чувак, иди возьми гандоны.

Дин скатывается с кровати и с недовольством отправляется в указанном направлении, но, вернувшись, находит Сэма. Сэма-Сэма, в своем сэмовском двухметровом теле, со стоящим членом и пятнами румянца на скулах.

Ладно, планы поменялись несколько неожиданно, но Дин ничего не имеет против. Даже наоборот.

Он рывком подтягивает Сэма к себе за бедра и раздвигает ему ноги. Сэм судорожно сдвигает их обратно и выставляет вперед руки в протестующем жесте.

Дин не может сдержать ухмылку – что ж, игра продолжается.

ДЕНЬ 7

– Думаешь, все закончится после этого ритуала? – напряженно спрашивает Сэм.

– Не знаю. А что, жаль расставаться с новыми способностями?

– А тебе не жаль?

Дин с непониманием оборачивается и смотрит на Сэма.

– Жаль чего?

– Разнообразия.

– Ты же сам говорил, – хмыкает Дин. – Что в мире и так хватает самых разных людей, чтобы избежать инцеста с братом.

Сэм резко затыкается, и Дин сразу же жалеет о том, что сказал. Ему не хочется, чтобы это прекращалось – и нет, совсем не из-за «разнообразия».

До конца дня Дин пытается подкатить к Сэму несколько раз, но тот его откровенно избегает, оставаясь при этом в своем собственном обличии.

Дин разрисовывает Сэма неохотно. Медленно. Весь процесс занимает не меньше получаса, хотя даже в первый раз Дин справился быстрее. Не говоря уже о последующих, когда им обоим не терпелось перейти к другим, более интересным занятиям. Дин тянет сколько может, вырисовывает символы с излишней тщательностью, но в конце концов ему приходится провести последнюю линию, как бы ни хотелось продолжать трогать теплую кожу.

Заключительное слово заклинания повисает в воздухе, и они смотрят друг на друга несколько минут, не двигаясь и не нарушая тишину.

– Ну что? – наконец тихо спрашивает Дин.

Сэм в ответ лишь качает головой. Значит все, все закончилось?.. Сэм отворачивается и идет в душ, смывать с себя зеленые символы в последний раз, и Дин не в силах отделаться от ощущения, что он потерял что-то важное. Что-то, чего он хотел очень давно, и чем его подразнили только для того, чтобы снова отнять. Он ложится на кровать и отворачивается к стене, очень надеясь, что удастся заснуть быстро.

И совершенно не ожидает, что Сэм, выйдя из ванной, опустится рядом с ним и прижмется мокрой грудью к спине.

Дин медленно поворачивается, и Сэм наваливается сверху, впивается в губы отчаянным поцелуем, и в нем бьется это «можно-можно-можно?», которое даже не нужно слышать, чтобы распознать.

Можно.

Жадно и быстро, и без каких-либо игр, только чистое неприкрытое желание двух людей, которым не нужен никто, кроме друг друга. Не нужно сдерживаться, не нужно пытаться разглядеть за чужой маской то родное и необходимое, знакомое и любимое в каждой черточке, линии, родинке.

Дин стонет, не сдерживаясь, тянется за Сэмом, рычит, когда тот отстраняется на мгновение.

– Ты будто месяц не трахался, – смеется Сэм и давится смехом, когда Дин, перевернув его на спину, одним движением съезжает вниз и заглатывает член целиком, до конца, утыкаясь носом в жесткие завитки волос.

Не объяснишь же ему, что его всегда мало, что Сэма не может быть слишком, да даже достаточно – и то не может.

Дин кладет руки на бедра Сэма, чувствуя, как напрягаются мускулы, перекатываются под кожей, когда Сэм подается вверх, навстречу губам. Понимая, что Сэм уже на грани, Дин отстраняется, вытягивая из брата жалобный, недовольный стон.

– Хочу так, – зачем-то объясняет Дин, перекидывая ногу через талию Сэма, становясь над ним. Вытягивает из-под подушки смазку, прочно обосновавшуюся там за последние несколько дней, и подготавливает себя, сосредоточенно скользя пальцами между ягодиц, а затем бросает взгляд на Сэма и замирает, заметив, как потемнели его глаза.

Теперь Дин двигает пальцами медленнее – это не так, совсем не так, как когда делает кто-то другой – и все равно приятно, но в тысячу раз приятнее наблюдать за гримасой на лице Сэма. Его взгляд не отрывается от промежности Дина, и будь у последнего хоть капля терпения, он бы обязательно развернулся, чтобы Сэму было лучше видно, и устроил бы персональное представление. Но терпения нет, поэтому добившись на лице Сэма выражения, будто его сейчас хватит удар, Дин упирается одной рукой ему в грудь, а другой направляет в себя его член, опускаясь сверху.

Сэм запрокидывает голову, закусывая щеку изнутри, но приглушенный стон слышен все равно – словно больно ему, а не Дину. Хотя Дину на самом деле почти не больно: он медленно опускается до конца, растягиваясь вокруг твердой плоти, надеваясь полностью, и подождав каких-то пару мгновений, начинает движение обратно. Сэм подхватывает его под ягодицы, помогая, и Дин вцепляется в его плечи, напрягает ноги, насаживаясь, увеличивая темп. Рука Сэма поднимается на поясницу, уже не поддерживая, просто прикасаясь, а другая перемещается на член Дина и плотно обхватывает. Большой палец с нажимом обводит головку, проходится по щелке, и Дин резко сжимается внутри, отчего Сэм выгибается, входя в Дина невероятно глубоко, глубоко до боли, до нереального, сумасшедшего кайфа. Дин переводит дыхание и ерзает на нем, ища правильный угол, тот, при котором удовольствие начинает иголочками покалывать все тело изнутри. Сэм садится рывком, сильно прижимая к себе Дина и да-а, вот так, именно там! Дин содрогается с каждым толчком, член трется, зажатый между их телами, и оргазм словно расплавляет все его кости, заставляет тяжело растечься по Сэму который догоняет его буквально через пару движений.

Мокрые простыни противно холодят кожу, потные тела липнут друг к другу, но это кажется самым правильным и самым лучшим, что только может быть. Дин поворачивается и закидывает ногу на Сэма, не обращая внимания на его протестующее ворчание.

– Так все-таки, не жалеешь о потерянных супер-силах, многоликий Будда? – поддевает Дин.

Сэм ерзает под ним, когда Дин коленом нарочно задевает обмякший влажный член.

– Есть немного, – честно отвечает он. – Было… забавно. А ты?

– Не-а, – пожимает плечами Дин, маскируя искренность за небрежностью, закрывая глаза, чтобы Сэм не прочитал в них то откровенное, слишком большое и слишком… просто слишком. Дин не готов признаться в том, что по-дурному, всецело и безоговорочно счастлив в своем извращенном безумии.

Потому что у него есть Сэм, и никого другого он бы и не выбрал.


End file.
